Bartender
by bruised anatomy
Summary: Maybe Riku just shouldn’t talk. Ever. But especially when he’s drunk. Rated for drinking and poor attempts at seduction.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Kevin Fowler's "Senorita Mas Fina."

Summary: Maybe Riku just shouldn't talk. Ever. But especially when he's drunk.

_**Bartender I**_

_Uno, Dos, Tres, Quatro_

Glazed aquamarine eyes stared ardently into ocean blue ones. The corner of the brunette's eyes crinkled in amusement at the young man's drunken words.

_Well her name was Rita Flores  
Met her down in Matamores  
She was hotter than the Mexican sun  
She's one sweet Chicita  
My Latino Lolita  
I knew right then she had to be the one_

Riku had entered the bar with a few friends. They had a few drinks, shared a laugh or two; but while the others went off to hit on pretty little Spanish ladies, he had stayed and continued to drink his drinks. He waved off every little lady who came to pay him any sort of attention, and they would stomp off with a huff and seek another man's affection.

_She worked at the cantina  
So I ordered a tequila  
Just to get a closer look into her eyes  
Handed her my peso  
She turned and walked away  
I don't think she even realized_

As the night wore on, Riku continued drinking until he couldn't stop himself from saying, "_Oh_ _Señorita_." _Ooh_ "_Mas_ _Fina_. _Come and love me por favor_!"

The brunette working the bar turned to the man trying to garner his attention. "¿Sí, Señorito?"

He had the brunette's attention. "_I wanna be your numero uno. Your one and only Vato_."

"¿Qué? No sé qué – "

The bartender was talking, and Riku couldn't understand a word she was saying, but it sounded so pretty. And the confused look on her face was so endearing.

"_Me_ _love you long time and that's for sure_," Riku mumbled to himself with a stupid love struck look on his face that he wasn't even trying to hide, but the look of love turned into heart break as soon as the lovely bartender went to give someone else any sort of attention. "_Wanna hold you, never let go. I'll be your little gringo. Marry you and take you away_," he declared with a slur.

"_Aw, Señorita_" _Ooh_ "_Mas Fina, why won't you love me, baby? ¿Por qué?_"

_Yeah she never caught my lingo  
Because I was a gringo  
She didn't understand a word I'd say  
She say_

Whenever the enchanting woman would return, Riku would try to seduce her with his words and promises, but she would only give him another drink and say, "_Mi no comprende_."

_but that smile on her face  
told me I should try it anyway_

Riku tried with all his might to keep his lovely bartender's attention, but time and time again she would flit away to some other customer determined to have some serious drinking fun. Being an only child, ridiculously popular, and insanely wealthy, Riku was not used to being ignored in any manner. When he finally managed to garner the flighty bartender's attention, he caught her wrist in a firm and commanding hold.

She gave him a nervous, questioning look; and Riku steeled his resolve.

Riku stood up, practically throwing himself at the counter while pulling the brunette towards him. He drunkenly (sloppily) pressed his lips against hers, and a sudden burst of laughter seemingly broke them apart. He looked towards the laughter to recognize his friends before swiftly (dizzily) turning his attention and affections back to his potential lover.

Big bright blue eyes blinked owlishly, and tan cheeks flushed a dainty pink. The entrancing eyes narrowed in on Riku's drink, and she slowly removed it from the counter. "No más para ti," she said with a nervous lilting laugh. Her sexy (deep) bedroom voice floated to his ears and did a happy little dance low in his tummy.

The night wore on, and Riku continued to seek his senorita's affection. And she continued to ignore him.

It was late (early morning), and the bar was closing. The alluring brunette helped him stumble to the exit and leaned him against the wall. Two of his friends were leaning against the same wall, one laughing, the other holding his head. Axel was talking to Riku's little miss, and she was hailing a cab for them. She spoke a few words to the driver, and Axel helped his giddy friend into the cab with his groaning friend following closely after him.

The attractive brunette helped him into the cab and Riku tried not to whine but couldn't stop himseld when he asked, "_Why won't you love me? Baby, por __qué_?"

_**Bartender II**_

He woke up wondering why his friends kept laughing whenever he asked about the cute bartender.


End file.
